


Red

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blood, Death, Drabble, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Loss of Control, M/M, One Shot, Revenge, Rival Relationship, Surprise Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: Talon gets mixed up in working with an annoying blond brat. Though the two shouldn't get along, they form a bond and Talon starts to figure out his feelings for Ezreal. Those feelings are snipped in the bud before they could blossom, and Talon surrenders himself to his murderous rage to avenge his fallen friend.





	Red

Talon was rooted to the ground, unable to move or speak. He watched in horror as the figure fell.

They were so close to losing their pursuers, too. The door was just ahead of them, the moon cast it's silvery shafts of light onto the gruesome scene. Talon’s eyes were wide, his gaze was held captive by the visions before him. He looked on helplessly as Ezreal fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Ezreal's shadow was distorted with long, black protrusions that stood out along the wall, framed in the open doors by the moonlight. The shadow looked more like a porcupine than a man. Talon’s brain slowly ceased to function. His breath left his lungs and all emotion seemed to drain out of him but one. Rage.

—

Their first meeting was rocky at best. A tangle of limbs and a wild knife that ripped clothing and skin. Of course it led to a fight. Talon remembered it well, as he did every important event in his life. The yappy blond Pilty had crashed into him and sent them tumbling off a short roof. The subsequent prejudice when he learned just who he had run into was not an ideal first meeting. Talon was not mentally prepared to deal with the biased views of some snot nosed, pampered boy that night. He had a job to do. Indignant and impatient, he snapped at the young blond, only to see pity reflected in wide blue eyes.

He could almost see the endless blue sky in that wide, innocent gaze.

Somehow, after that altercation, they kept meeting in odd places. Talon had half a mind that his current employer might be doing it on purpose. Despite himself, he grew to enjoy finding the blond on his jobs. And from what he could tell, Ezreal was trying to understand him. The carefree explorer turned out to be more awkward and fidgety than his reputation implied, and Talon had grown amused by teasing him for his naivete.

—

They had both been commissioned for a job in Ionia. Another relic retrieval for study and power, as was typical. Ezreal was the expert historian and explorer, and Talon was his body guard. This job was tricky because there were several old clans protecting said artifact, along with other less interesting, but ancient relics. Talon ran into Ezreal on a quick scout of the temple, seeing the blond a mile away. He stuck out like a sore thumb against the browns and greens of the surrounding jungle. Talon snuck up on him, taking satisfaction from his surprised yelp, and then chastised him for not wearing proper sleuthing attire. Then again, Ezreal seemed to always function like that- by sheer luck that he’d come out of things on top. Talon warned him often enough that his luck would wear out one day, but the man could hardly remember what he had for breakfast let alone a warning from someone he barely knew. Ezreal was caught up in the tangle of his thoughts all the time. Sometimes Talon wondered what exactly went on in that scatter brained head of his.

It was of no surprise that Ezreal tripped an alarm and set the whole temple on high alert. Talon grabbed the noisy man and dragged him into a broom closet before the guards came crashing through the halls. The closet was small and barely fit the two of them, pressed up against the brooms and buckets, and each other. For whatever reason, Ezreal wouldn’t. Stop. Talking. The guards were shouting right outside the door, as they checked the rooms next to the closet and Talon had to shut him up somehow. Damn his nervous mouth. “They’re literally in the next room, would you just-” Talon crashed his lips against Ezreal’s in hopes that would short circuit his brain long enough so they could escape without a mess. It worked and Talon lead a red faced explorer out safely with a grin.

Maybe he felt the desire to see that blush again during their free time.

—

The quiet moon watched over the world, not phased by the terrible torrent of emotion and loss of life in the lone building.

Talon forgot to blink, motivated by a singular purpose. He lost himself to the emotion, becoming his blade rather than a man as he hunted down those that hurt his friend. Talon saw red like a bulls-eye. All other color had faded away, leaving reds bright and vibrant in his eyes. He wasn’t satisfied until the color spilled everywhere and it washed the grey floors with its pigment. The last body was already dead before Talon was done, slashing and hacking with expert precision, doing justice to his namesake. He had grown tired by the last few swipes, the emotion finally spent after he littered the entire building with bodies. Everything reeked of the sickeningly sweet, metallic tang. Including Talon himself.

Red for blood. Red for love. Red for anger.

Talon was tired and he left behind a bloody trail as he made his slow trek back to Ezreal’s body. He observed the blades and removed them one by one, knowing each was meant for him. “Why…?” He muttered, voice a hoarse rasp. “Why?” Another blade clattered to the floor from his weak, red hands. Talon dropped to his knees beside Ezreal’s body, still in disbelief and shock. Tears finally mingled with the blood on his face and he turned Ezreal over. His face was pale and expression frozen with shock. Blue eyes stared at nothing, the sky was no longer reflected in them. He probably died before he even hit the ground. Talon put a shaking hand to cup a cold cheek before he crashed his head into Ezreal's lifeless chest. He held on tight, rocking as he wept. The force of his cry shook the building and disturbed the birds from the surrounding trees. The moon passed over them ever vigilant and cold, a silent witness to untold griefs.


End file.
